Metanoia
by Christal Alice
Summary: Namjoon berpikir bahwa ia dan Seokjin tidak akan pernah lagi bisa hidup normal, dan hari-hari damai seperti dulu, kini hanyalah ilusi. BL. AU [BTS - NamJin].


Inspired from Three Nights with Scoundred & Joker Game Anime.

* * *

BTS © Big Hit

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini_

.

 _Metanoia_

.

drabble. namjin

* * *

"Namjoon, aku mohon… aku hanya merasa sangat bosan." Seokjin mengguncang pelan lengan pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau sangat tega menyuruhku untuk terus tinggal di rumah? Aku sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu sendirian. Aku tidak mau lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Jeonju International Sori Festival?"

Namjoon yang tengah memijat pelipisnya sontak mendongak, "Apa?"

"Jeonju International Sori Festival." Suara Seokjin terdengar penuh harap, penuh permohonan. Ia menarik bahu kanan Namjoon agar pemuda itu benar-benar menatapnya. "Aku ingin pergi ke sana. Aku melihatnya di Internet, ada banyak sekali seniman yang datang ke sana. Dan―oh ya, akan ada konser musik juga. Aku ingin menontonnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak pergi ke acara semacam itu lagi."

Di sela-sela rasa lelah setelah menyelesaikan misi serta matanya yang terpejam, otak Namjoon masih mampu merespon perkataan Seokjin dengan baik― _Iya. Sudah bertahun-tahun, tapi itu semua karena penyakitmu, Sayang. Dan juga karena pekerjaanku._

Tapi, Namjoon tidak akan mengatakan hal itu secara gamblang. Ia tidak akan menyakiti perasaan Seokjin dengan kalimat seperti itu. Tidak akan.

"Kau baru sembuh."

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

 _Keras kepala seperti biasa_. Namjoon menghela napas, "Festival terlalu ramai, Seokjin."

"Tapi aku sangat ingin pergi ke sana… kau harus membawaku ke sana…"

Sejujurnya Seokjin tidak terlalu tertarik dengan acara semacam festival karena ia selalu merasa penyakitnya bisa kambuh kapan saja. Lagi pula, ia tidak menyenangi keramaian, tetapi juga bukan penggemar sepi; sejujurnya ia tidak punya preferensi, yang paling penting baginya adalah bisa pergi bersama Namjoon.

Dan di sisi lain, ia mulai merasa muak terus-terusan tinggal di dalam rumah. Hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggu Namjoon yang tidak selalu bisa pulang setiap hari. Bosan. Sepi. Meskipun ada banyak pelayan rumah, mereka semua selalu sibuk setiap waktu dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sedangkan dirinya?

 _Kasta sialan. Penyakit sialan_.

Tiba-tiba saja, Seokjin merasa sakit karena frustasi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Namjoon, terdiam dalam kesunyian untuk beberapa saat. "Terkadang aku berharap aku hanyalah warga negara biasa."

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Seokjin, sementara tatapannya menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan. Piano mahal, potret berbingkai perak di dinding, gantungan lilin berlapis emas di langit-langit. "Kau bukan warga negara biasa…"

Perasaan bersalah mendadak mampir saat Seokjin teringat nasihat mendiang ibunya; _Bersyukurlah pada Tuhan, jangan sombong dan tetaplah rendah hati karena ada banyak orang yang kurang beruntung. Bermurah hatilah kepada mereka_.

Ada berapa banyak juta orang yang terjebak dalam lingkaran kemiskinan dan kelaparan di luar sana? Sementara dirinya selalu hidup dalam kekayaan dan keistimewaan. Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa bersyukur?

"Maafkan aku," ujar Seokjin merasa egois dan kecil. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terdengar tidak besyukur."

Namjoon menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin dan mengangkat wajah pemuda itu. "Aku mengerti. Kau tidak akan seperti itu. Kau hanya sedikit kecewa." Matanya yang berwarna coklat wiski menyelami netra Seokjin yang berwarna senada. Sedetik, seulas senyum terbit di bibirnya."Apa kau sangat ingin pergi ke sana?" ia bertanya meskipun hatinya ragu karena wajah Seokjin masih terlihat pucat juga karena kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang jauh lebih buruk.

Anggukan pelan sebagai respon non verbal. Seokjin sangat ingin pergi ke sana hanya karena merasa terlalu bosan. "Kalau kau bersedia mengajakku ke sana…" ujarnya dengan raut wajah murung.

Dan, apakah Namjoon tetap tega untuk menolak permintaan Seokjin?

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan. "Oke, kita akan pergi." Dan perkataannya itu seolah seperti sihir yang mampu mengusir awan mendung di wajah Seokjin karena pemuda itu langsung tersenyum cerah.

Namun, ada hal lain yang mengalihkan pikiran Namjoon ketika tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertumbuk pada bibir Seokjin yang terlihat merah dan basah. _Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak melakukannya?_

 _Ah, sial_. Merasa tak bisa lagi menunda karena mendadak pikirannya diselubungi gairah, Namjoon menarik tubuh Seokjin semakin dekat hingga tak ada lagi spasi di antara mereka lalu berbisik mesra. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin _bercinta_ denganmu terlebih dahulu."

―yang sontak perkataannya itu membuat pipi Seokjiin memerah.

* * *

Beberapa menit sebelum malam tiba―setelah waktu sore hari mereka habiskan untuk bercumbu mesra di atas ranjang―seharusnya, ya, seharusnya mereka segera pergi ke festival sekarang juga sebelum pertunjukkan yang menjadi inti dari acara tersebut dimulai.

Tetapi― _argh!_

Seokjin tidak mengira Namjoon bisa menjadi sangat cerewet hanya karena pakaian yang ia kenakan. _Terlalu mencolok, terlalu tipis, celana jeansmu terlalu ketat,_ dan bla, bla, bla.

Demi Tuhan! Dia itu laki-laki dan tidak seharusnya merasa khawatir hanya karena kemeja tipis atau celana _jeans_ ketat. Dia bukan wanita yang jika mengenakan pakaian terbuka bisa mengundang perhatian pria―yang lebih buruk, berakhir dengan diperkosa.

Dan seandainya ada orang yang ingin memperkosanya pun, orang itu sudah pasti adalah pria yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

Cih.

"Seokjin―"

"Kim Namjoon!" cetus Seokjin pada akhirnya sambil menepis tangan Namjoon yang mengulurkan baju sweater lengan panjang berbahan tebal. "Kau berniat mengajakku pergi atau tidak, hah?!"

"Ganti bajumu terlebih dahulu dengan sweater ini." tegas Namjoon kepada Seokjin.

Seokjin mendengus, kemudian mendorong bahu Namjoon hingga pemuda itu mundur satu langkah. "Kalau kau lupa, kuingatkan, penyakit hipertiroid membuat penderitanya selalu merasa gerah dan kepanasan dan mudah berkeringat. Aku tidak akan nyaman memakai pakaian seperti itu!"

"Tapi suhu pada malam hari―"

"Itu tidak berpengaruh buatku." Seokjin mendesah lelah, "Kau akan membawaku pergi sekarang atau tidak." Dibandingkan pertanyaan, perkataannya itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Juga tidak ingin membuang energi hanya untuk memperdebatkan hal konyol semacam ini.

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan; merasa bersalah sekaligus khawatir. "Setidaknya pakai mantelmu. Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Ujarnya seraya meraih mantel berwarna biru dongker, topi dan juga masker, lalu memberikannya kepada Seokjin.

Mungkin, karena Seokjin sudah terlanjur merasa _badmood_ dengan semua perlakuan Namjoon, ia merebut mantelnya dengan kasar lalu menghentakkan kaki dan keluar dari sana.

Meninggalkan Namjoon yang hanya bisa menggeleng pelan menatap kepergiannya.

Yeah, Hipertiroidisme juga membuat penderitanya mudah marah dan emosional.

* * *

Seperti yang Seokjin duga bahwa mereka akan datang terlambat dan itu benar adanya. Mereka telah melewatkan acara pembukaan, dan itu sudah cukup menambah tingkat kekesalan Seokjin. Berbeda dari sisi Namjoon yang menganggap hal itu persis seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Akan lebih baik tiba di sana saat pertunjukkan sudah dimulai, saat sebagian besar mata tertuju ke arah panggung dan bukannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

Namjoon membeli tiket lalu berjalan menyusuri terowongan. Namun, mendadak Seokjin berhenti dan menolak untuk bergerak.

"Apakah sekarang aku bisa menurunkan maskerku?" desak Seokjin sambil memicingkan mata. Dan penolakan dari Namjoon membuatnya tak tahan untuk kembali menuai protes. "Namjoon, aku memintamu untuk mengajakku pergi keluar rumah dengan maksud untuk menghirup udara segar. Bagaimana bisa kau memaksaku untuk tetap memakai masker sialan ini?"

Dari balik maskernya, Seokjin berdecak. Berusaha untuk mengontrol emosi. Berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk memahami bahwa semua yang Namjoon lakukan―semua sikap pemuda itu yang ditujukan padanya semata hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Setidaknya saat aku berada di dalam ruangan, oke? Saat keluar nanti, aku akan memakainya lagi." kata Seokjin lagi, mencoba bernegosiasi.

Setelah terdiam sebentar, sementara Namjoon mempertimbangkan… akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah. "Kau harus tetap memakai topimu," tegas Namjoon, lalu merangkul Seokjin agar berjalan di sisinya.

Seokjin memberi isyarat setuju dengan mengangguk setelah menurunkan maskernya dan sedikit menurunkan topinya. _Hebat_ , terkadang Seokjin merasa kehidupan yang mereka jalani tak lebih terbatas dari selebritis.

Saat mereka mencapai bagian dalam ruangan, Namjoon meletakkan tangannya di punggung Seokjin dan mendorong pemuda itu ke kursi mereka. Lampu ruangan telah dimatikan, cahaya warna-warni yang dihasilkan dari panggung pementasan turut memantulkan wajah-wajah para penonton yang datang.

Saat mereka telah duduk, Seokjin mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat. Embusan napasnya yang hangat menggoda telinga Namjoon. " _Terima kasih, Namjoon-ah_." Ujar Seokjin tulus, kemudian mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Namjoon dan melemparkan senyuman sebelum menatap ke arah panggung. Tiba-tiba saja, Namjoon teringat kenangan lain dari masa lalu mereka―pada masa kecil di saat mereka tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun. Pada masa remaja di saat mereka hanya fokus pada sekolah dan pelajaran dengan bonus bebas berkencan.

Bukan masa-masa seperti ini, di mana dirinya menjadi bagian dari mata-mata negara dan keselamatan keluarga selalu menjadi kelemahan alias potensi pemaksaan jika suatu waktu ia berada pada spot berbahaya. Namjoon berpikir bahwa ia dan Seokjin tidak akan pernah lagi bisa hidup normal, dan hari-hari damai seperti dulu, kini hanyalah ilusi.

Tapi, bisikan terima kasih Seokjin di telinganya beberapa detik lalu seolah menepis semua streotipe yang belakangan ini ia pikirkan dan begitu mengusiknya. Hanya satu kata, tapi kata itu seolah menenangkan jiwanya yang selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah. Dan tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih bahagia selain melihat Seokjin bahagia.

Merasa tercekat oleh emosi, Namjoon mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Seokjin. Pemuda manis itu duduk dengan kepala terangkat, menatap para seniman di atas panggung. Mata Seokjin tampak bersinar oleh pantulan cahaya, tampak tersedot oleh pertunjukkan itu.

Sementara Namjoon, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari acara malam ini.

Karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok Seokjin.

* * *

 _Thank You.  
_


End file.
